


Rien que de la fumée

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sad Dean Winchester, Season 12 SPN, Strong Friendship - Freeform, Supportive Castiel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Le peu d'attention de Mary, les actions inattendues de Castiel, le nephilim dans la nature... Quand tout les évènements récents rattrapent émotionnellement Dean, il a peut-être juste besoin de quelqu'un qui le comprenne...





	Rien que de la fumée

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit le 9 Mai 2017.
> 
> Basé sur le 12x19 et 12x20. J'ai écris ça juste après la diffusion de l'épisode 20. La seule différence est que Dean n'a pas reçu les messages vocaux de Mary sur son téléphone ∼
> 
> Bonne lecture ♥︎

Tout était parti en fumée. Kelly et son enfant couraient toujours dans la nature. Castiel n'était plus là. Et Mary ne répondait pas à ses appels. Quand l'avait-elle déjà fait, de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il était à bout émotionnellement, au point de venir lui demander conseil comme un fils pourrait le faire dans une relation normale avec sa mère, qu'elle allait changer. Il avait été bête de penser cela. Stupide. Idiot. Tout ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, Led Zeppelin en fond. Il avait pensé que son chanteur préféré à un volume qui aurait particulièrement dérangé Sam s'il avait été là l'aurait aidé à se vider la tête. Mais les paroles de Tasha revenaient sans cesse dans ses pensées.

_« Parents always seem smart and strong and perfect. It's only when you grow up that you realise they're just people. »_

Le téléphone de Dean vibra. Agacé, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son écran.

_Sam : « Parti à l'appartement de maman. Elle ne répond pas depuis plusieurs jours. Je m'inquiète. »_

Dean failli lui répondre avec amertume  _« Parce que c'est supposé être inhabituel chez elle !? »._ Mais il se contenta de jeter le téléphone sur le lit tandis que son visage prenait un air plus dur et inaccessible. Même le plus beau son au monde ne réussissait pas à le distraire. Devait-il vraiment commencer à s'inquiéter ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais imaginé les Hommes de Lettres les trahir. Ou qu'elle ne passait pas son temps à chasser des monstres aussi dangereux les uns que les autres. Et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette année, il ne voulait pas perdre de nouveau sa mère.

Les émotions fortes étaient plus que présentes et divers actuellement. Ce n'est pas comme-ci sa vie avait toujours été de tout repos. Mais il y a certains moments où il avait besoin de lâcher prise. Contre son gré, il sentit une larme perler sur sa joue. Il se maudit lui-même de se mettre dans des états pareils pour quelqu'un qui se souciait si peu de lui.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit la poignée de la porte tourner doucement. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller attraper une des armes accrochées au mur qu'il entendit une voix grave et familière résonner à travers le vacarme de la musique.

« Dean ? » demanda celle-ci en dévoilant le long trench-coat marron qui enveloppait son meilleur ami.

« Cas ? » lâcha t-il sans y croire.

L'ange fit deux pas dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas changé depuis son départ plus que mouvementé, et se tenait maintenant à quelques pas de lui. Dean ne sut pas si sa première pensée envers lui fut de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras ou bien de le frapper. Il se contenta pourtant rester de marbre, figé sur place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… » balbutia t-il.

Des dizaines de questions lui traversaient la tête. _« Comment as-tu pu t'enfuir comme ça !? » « Pourquoi tu ne vois pas que cet enfant t'as manipulé !? » « Comment oses-tu revenir comme si de rien était après tout ça !? »_

« Kelly ? Où est-elle ? » choisit-il de dire, sentant la colère qu'il avait en lui s'agrandir.

Castiel s'avança légèrement pour baisser le son de l'appareil qui les empêchait de s'entendre calmement. Dean en fut presque surpris qu'il sache comment s'y prendre, mais n'en tint pas compte en cet instant. L'ange se tourna ensuite vers lui, mais garda les yeux baissés.

« Elle est en sûreté. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. »

Le Winchester sentit sa mâchoire se serrer.

« Tu nous mets hors-jeu pour disparaître avec le fils de Lucifer… Et tu reviens pour me dire ça ? »

Son ton était dur et sec. Il lui en voulait terriblement. Il sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à le prendre comme le bouc émissaire de tout ce qu'il avait vécu récemment s'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser les sentiments qui s'accumulaient en lui. Mais le regard de Castiel qui s'était voulu furtif se stoppa sur le visage du blond, y captant la petite perle d'eau qui ne lui échappa pas.

« Est-ce que ça va, Dean ? » l'interrogea ce dernier avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, plissant légèrement les yeux.

Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, le chasseur se sentant analysé. La colère qui venait de l'envelopper reprit la forme de la douleur émotionnelle qu'il avait juste avant l'arrivée de Castiel. Dean baissa à son tour la tête, cherchant un point d'ancrage sur les côtés. Ses émotions s'entremêlaient. Il ne cherchait même plus à comprendre. Oui, il en voulait à Castiel d'être parti. Oui, il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser faire ainsi. Non, il n'aurait jamais dû les stopper et les laisser seuls dans ce parc comme il l'avait fait. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le seul problème avec lequel il était intérieurement en train de lutter. Être à fleur de peau fut l'ingrédient qui le fit s'ouvrir.

« Tu sais que Mary est incapable de me demander ce genre de choses ? » affirma t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit, passant la main sur son visage baissé en prenant doucement une inspiration, les yeux fermés. « Ce n'est pas comme si je lui demandais d'être toujours présente. Mais elle n'est pas capable de faire le strict minimum. »

Il fit une rapide pause.

« Ce n'est pas ma mère qui est revenue, mais une chasseuse. »

Dans sa complainte, il n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué que Castiel s'était lui aussi assis, près de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était dans son espace personnel qu'il tenait à garder, ou s'il avait choisi la bonne distance. Mais ce n'était absolument pas sa préoccupation en cet instant. Il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour l'écouter. Quelqu'un qui contrairement à elle, se préoccupait de lui. Et le comprenait. Il savait pourtant que dans une vingtaine de minutes il serait très probablement en train de l'engueuler pour ses actions d'il y a plusieurs jours. Il tenta donc d'échapper au sujet qu'il avait pourtant besoin d'explorer.

« Si tu étais venu pour parler de la prochaine apocalypse, le terrain est à toi, » suggéra t-il, se doutant de la présence de l'ange.

« Peu importe pour quoi j'étais venu, » objecta Castiel en le fixant, tourné vers lui. « Tu passes avant. »

Dean ne répondit pas. Il se sentit touché de l'attention que lui portait l'ange. Encore plus en cet instant. Il observa le sol sans bouger, toujours penché en avant, les mains jointes.

« Je ne sais pas si je le mérite vraiment. Tu as déjà tellement fait pour moi. Je ne devrais plus faire partie de tes priorités. »

Castiel prit un air plus sérieux, ne le lâchant pas de son regard azur.

« Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu ne pensais pas que tu méritais d'être sauvé. Je pensais que depuis le temps, avec tout les gens qui s'étaient raillés à ta cause et tout ce que tu as pu entreprendre, tu avais changé d'opinion sur toi-même. C'est d'ailleurs ce pourquoi Amara t'as récompensé en faisant revenir ta mère. La  _soeur de Dieu_ a remarqué que tu le mérites, Dean. Qu'est-ce qu'un ange du seigneur à côté ? » soupira t-il en levant les yeux au plafond.

« C'est toi qui est en train de te remettre en question, là, » fit remarquer le chasseur avec un brin d'amusement, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. « Tu veux que je te rappelle que tu es le meilleur de tous les emplumés que j'ai pu croiser, c'est ça ? »

« Les archanges sont bien plus fort que moi, » lui rappela le brun.

« Mais aucun n'est comme toi, » affirma Dean, croisant finalement son regard.

Ils restèrent un instant les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre d'échanges. Ce n'était pas gênant. Juste familier. Sincère. Et rappelant ce lien qui les unissait. Castiel se tourna finalement vers la chaîne stéréo qui laissait encore entendre des bribes de paroles.

« J'apprécie particulièrement celle-ci, » lui apprit l'ange, se souvenant qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de parler de son cadeau. « Mais pas autant que Traveling Riverside Blues. C'est celle que j'ai le plus affectionné dans la cassette que tu m'as offerte. »

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Dean, surpris en entendant le nom d'une de ses deux musiques favorites. « Je pensais que tu avais tenté de me la rendre car tu n'aimais pas ce qu'il y avait dessus. Enfin, en plus du fait que tu ne connaisses pas le sens du mot cadeau. »

« C'était… intéressant, » tenta d'exprimer Castiel, l'air d'être en pleine réflexion. « Les artistes semblent extérioriser leur passion pour la musique d'une façon plus qu'évidente à travers leurs œuvres. Je trouve cela très beau qu'ils puissent s'exprimer ainsi, montrant ce qu'ils ressentent à tout ceux qui voudront les écouter. J'ai toujours aimé le son de la musique. C'est pour moi une des plus belles créations de l'homme. »

Il prit ensuite un air plus interrogatif.

« Je n'ai par contre pas compris les paroles à plusieurs reprises. Cette histoire de citron qu'il faut presser et qui coule contre notre jambe... Le message semble erroné, je ne vois pas pourquoi on aimerait avoir du… »

« C'est une métaphore, Cas, » lui apprit Dean, laissant échapper un petite rire face à l'innocence de son ange.

A sa façon, il avait aimé. Castiel avait aimé quelque chose que Dean tenait particulièrement à coeur. Enfin… C'est ce que le chasseur eut l'air de comprendre en tout cas dans son explication.

« C'est cool que t'aimes Zeppelin en tout cas, » soutint-il. « Faudra que je te fasse une compil' d'AC/DC à l'occasion. »

« J'écouterai de nouveau tes goûts musicaux avec plaisir, » acquiesça le brun d'un air presque solennel.

Il se leva ensuite doucement, dans l'intention de quitter la pièce. Le Winchester savait qu'une fois qu'il franchirait le pas de cette porte, ils devraient avoir une sérieuse conversation sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. C'est ainsi que Castiel sentit la main de Dean se poser sur son bras.

« Attends, Cas… »

Le chasseur sembla hésiter un instant. Il ne voulait pas commencer à repenser à tout cela. Reprendre ses obligations et faire comme si toute cette conversation n'était déjà qu'un souvenir lointain. Il ne voulait pas non plus se retrouver ensuite seul, même si c'était inévitable. Pas tout de suite. Pas maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un qui lui apporte ce que les autres n'étaient pas capables de lui donner.

« Tu veux qu'on écoute ça maintenant ? » proposa t-il finalement, tentant de garder l'expression la plus neutre qu'il pouvait.

L'ange fut dans un premier temps surpris de la proposition. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il voyait en Dean l'appel qui résonnait au delà de ses paroles et de ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Il se passa un court moment avant que le brun ne réagisse enfin. Et comme lui, il décida de ne pas utiliser de mots pour éviter de toucher les barrières que son ami venait de se fixer. Castiel se contenta de se rasseoir près de lui tandis que Dean se leva pour mettre la petite cassette dans le lecteur prévu à cet effet, laissant un instant son écran de fumée loin de cette pièce qui formait un cocon entre eux et les évènements extérieurs.

 


End file.
